<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess What by redreaper86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687800">Guess What</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redreaper86/pseuds/redreaper86'>redreaper86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Batman (Movie 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Colin Farrell Penguin, Couch Cuddles, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, No Smut, Past Child Abuse, Paul Dano Riddler, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redreaper86/pseuds/redreaper86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nashton, Gotham's most dangerous serial killer yet (and that's really saying something), can't concentrate on his nefarious plan to expose the city's elite, taunt the police or torment the Batman. Not since meeting a certain birdlike nightclub owner that he'd first tried to terrorize but has ended up becoming hopelessly infatuated with. So what's a smitten psycho to do? Take a wild guess...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything seemed to go sideways for Edward after he met Oswald in the latter's office in the Iceburg Lounge. He couldn't focus on his 'work' after that.</p><p>He found himself in the middle of torturing his newest victim (this time corrupt police commissioner, Pete Savage), his mind wandering back to the enigmatic man he'd gone from terrifying to enamouring all in a span of a few minutes. How self-possessed Oswald had been, even while clearly terrified! And though Edward had been the one in control of the conversation in the beginning, how swiftly Oswald had wrested that control from him: from telling him he admired his intellect, to urging him to be careful with his own life. And when those flippered hands had grabbed his waist...</p><p>Edward's face flushed under the mask and his blade slipped over Savage's jawbone where he'd been painstakingly carving a question mark and sank right into the man's jugular. A hot fountain of arterial blood gushed over Edward's hands, seeping into the tops of his leather gloves.</p><p><i>Oops</i>.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, Edward tossed the knife onto the splintery table with his other 'tools,' yanked off his blood-soaked gloves and threw them in the burning barrel that stood in the middle of the condemned warehouse he'd been using as a makeshift lair. Then he pulled off his mask, shoved his shaggy hair out of his eyes and surveyed just how much of a mess he would have to clean up before the police found the place.</p><p>Or worse, the Batman.</p><p>Taking in the disaster of a crime scene, Edward's shoulders sagged as he realized he would have to scrap everything -- the body, the plan -- all of it. In a matter of one day of meeting Oswald he had turned into a lovesick poltroon, daydreaming about love while in the middle of --</p><p><i>Love</i>. He was in love with Oswald, he knew that now. But what to do about it? That was the question.</p><p>Well, he'd have to clean all this up for a start -- make like he was never here, never even existed. The Riddler would join the pantheon of uncaught serial killers like Jack the Ripper and the Zodiac Killer. Then what?</p><p>Oswald's last words floated to the surface of Edward's mind. <i>So, you do what you have to do, expose the the corruption of the elites in Gotham, torment the Batman -- whatever. But be careful, for fuck’s sake. Stay alive. Because I'd really like to see you again. Preferably without that eyesore of a mask on</i>.</p><p>Gripping the mask in his hands, Edward jammed it back on his head, then fished a fresh pair of gloves out of his kill-kit. So much blood, so little time -- not to mention that huge, heavy corpse to dispose of...what <i>had</i> he been thinking? Clearly he hadn't been.</p><p>Eyeing the late commissioner's carcass with no small amount of loathing, a sparkle of violet on one of the meaty fingers caught Edward's eyes.</p><p>An amethyst ring. It had to be worth a king's ransom. And it looked just Oswald's size...</p><p>Grinning behind his mask, Edward reached for his trusty bone saw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breaking into Oswald's house, a rundown gothic mansion on the edge of the city, was easy for Edward.</p><p>Waiting for Oswald to come home, without getting bored out of his mind? Was practically impossible, but Edward managed it. He took off his mask so he could see better to explore the ornate but dusty rooms. The one room that looked like it had been somewhat fixed up was a big bedroom that could only be Oswald's. The walls were painted a lavish purple, the furniture was dark, heavy and elaborately carved. The bed had heavy velvet drapes...purple of course. Edward felt the ring in his pocket. It was fate, pure and simple, that the stone in the ring happened to be an amethyst. He'd always believed in fate.</p><p>Making his way over to the desk by the window, Edward laughed softly to himself. In place of a laptop on the desk there was expensive-looking ivory-coloured stationary, an inkwell and a beautiful fountain pen. What a Luddite Oswald was, the complete opposite of Edward. How true was the saying that opposites attract.</p><p>"Who <i>are</i> you, pretty bird?" Edward murmured, seating himself on the edge of the desk while he flipped through the stacks of papers. Even Oswald's handwriting was old-fashioned and elaborate, unlike Edward's own ultra-regimented, childlike printing.</p><p>"'Pretty?'" a familiar voice repeated and Edward's head jerked up just in time to see Oswald step into the doorway. "First time I've ever been called  <i>that</i>. <i>You</i>, on the other hand? Fit the description to a 't.'"</p><p>Heat rushed to Edward's face as he realized that with his mask off, Oswald was seeing him for the first time. And he wasn't exactly looking his best, something that the older man had teased him mercilessly about when they'd first met. Oswald, on the other hand, was looking spectacular with his black hair neatly gelled and styled, wearing his black winter coat trimmed with silver fur.</p><p>"So," Oswald said, interrupting Edward's thoughts. "What do I owe the pleasure of you breaking into my home and sitting on my desk? For the second time in the course of two days, I might add."</p><p>Edward blinked, his eyes stinging. "You...you said you wanted to see me again."</p><p>"Oh, Edward, of course I do," Oswald crossed the room to him in seconds flat, placing his hands soothingly on Edward's knees. "But I didn't think it would be this soon. I thought you had...'work' to do."</p><p>"That's all over with now. I quit." Edward inwardly winced at how awkward his explanation was getting, but Oswald was listening patiently and those dark eyes looked so kind and understanding that he barreled on: "I came here because..." he shrugged helplessly. "I can't stop thinking about you. About what you said. Back at the club. No one -- <i>no one</i> -- has ever said that to me before, that killing myself would be a waste."</p><p>"<i>Someone</i> should have," Oswald growled, gripping Edward's knees. "Someone should have been looking out for you, taking care of you."</p><p>"I know," Edward said, his voice hushed, reverent. "That's why I want <i>you</i> to be that someone. I'm in love with you, Oswald. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But only if you want me," he added quickly. Because what if Oswald didn't? It wasn't every day a psycho killer breaks into a person's home and declares his undying love for them exactly one day after threatening to maim and kill them. He was lucky Oswald didn't shoot him on sight or, at the very least, toss him out on his ear.</p><p>"If I <i>want</i> you --" Oswald gave a short, rough laugh and Edward braced himself for rejection only to be completely thrown for a loop when the older man yanked him forward by his knees so that Edward had to wrap his arms around Oswald's shoulders and his legs around Oswald's waist to keep from falling. Their faces were very close now. "Of <i>course</i> I want you, you little idiot," Oswald's voice was thick and husky and it made Edward's stomach feel as though he'd been force-fed butterflies. "I've never wanted anything so much in my life."</p><p>Edward gave a stunned gasp only to have it smothered as Oswald leaned in and caught his mouth with his own. Edward moaned through the kiss, tightening the grip of his arms and legs on Oswald, while the latter, for his part, held Edward's waist so fast the younger man could hardly breathe. Which was just fine by Edward. Who needed oxygen when you had Oswald?</p><p>When they finally broke apart, Edward produced the amethyst ring, and held it before the older man's incredulous face. "Will you?"</p><p>Oswald's brown eyes turned amber with tears. "I can't believe this... <i>yes</i>. Of course, yes." He gave a watery laugh. "As you can see, I don't really have a ring finger."</p><p>"That's okay." Edward picked up one of those flipper-like hands that had grown so dear to him. "It can go on your thumb." He slid the ring on Oswald's thumb where it got stuck halfway. "We can always get it resized -- mmf --!"</p><p>Edward didn't get to finish. Because Oswald was once again kissing the ever-loving daylights out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for mentions of a suicide attempt and past child abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, Edward was relaxing with Oswald on the couch in the parlour, his waist comfortably encircled by one of the older man's arms. He'd entwined both of his own slender hands around Oswald's deformed 'flipper.'</p><p>"So," Oswald said, taking a sip of wine. "You leaked the name 'Riddler' to the press yourself? I thought they came up with that nickname on their own. I mean, with all those riddles you left at your crime scenes, one would think that particular sobriquet would be inevitable."</p><p>"You underestimate the lavish stupidity of the media," Edward sneered, absent-mindedly polishing the amethyst on Oswald's new ring with the pad of his thumb. "Before I set them straight they were calling me 'The Puzzle Pirate.'"</p><p>Oswald burst out laughing and Edward grinned in spite of himself, relishing the feeling of being the author of his beloved's mirth even if the joke was on him. "It's not <i>funny</i>, Oswald," he complained in an aggrieved tone which just made the older man laugh all the harder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Eddie," Oswald wheezed, finally catching his breath, "I just thought with your...erm... <i>penchant</i> for the theatrical, a flamboyant name like that would suit you."</p><p>"I <i>guess</i>," Edward grumbled, then, because he was a brat, waited until Oswald took a big swig of wine before saying: "I had my heart set on being called 'The Mind Fucker' but then all my headlines would've been censored."</p><p>Oswald spat out his wine, he laughed so hard. "You..." -- dealing Edward a vicious pinch in the side, eliciting a shriek of laughter from the younger man -- "... <i>asshole</i>! Are you trying to kill me?" He wriggled all four of his flipper-like fingers into Edward's waist to tickle him.</p><p>"Oswald, stop!" Edward giggled, squirming half-heartedly in the older man's grasp because he really didn't want to escape.</p><p>Oswald put his mouth to Edward's ear. "Are you gonna behave?" he whispered.</p><p>"Well, <i>no</i>..."</p><p>"Then I'm not gonna stop."</p><p>"I want a divorce."</p><p>"We're not even married yet."</p><p>"A pre-vorce, then."</p><p>"That's not a word. I thought you were supposed to be smart?"</p><p>"I am too, smart!" Edward hollered, sending Oswald into stitches again. "'Smart' is actually not even a good enough word to describe me. I'll need to invent a better one. 'Cause I'm so way beyond need-a-new-word-for-smart, smart."</p><p>"Of <i>course</i> you are, darling." Oswald chuckled indulgently. A beat passed. "The word 'brilliant' comes to mind..."</p><p>Edward flopped his head back dramatically onto Oswald's shoulder. "Are you done?" he asked dolefully.</p><p>"For now." Oswald kissed him on the side of his head and Edward forgave him everything. "I do have the whole rest of our lives to tease, mock and torment you."</p><p>Edward sighed happily. "I can't wait." He shifted uneasily in Oswald's arms. "I just can't believe any of this is real."</p><p>"Believe it, baby," Oswald murmured, his mouth still pressed into Edward's temple. "I'm right here with you."</p><p>Edward kept his eyes on the dancing flames of the fireplace as he reached behind him to caress Oswald's face. He didn't flinch when Oswald took the hand to kiss the knuckles of it and, inevitably, found the deep ugly scars on Edward's wrist. "Those are old," Edward reassured him. "I was eleven."</p><p>The sharp intake of breath from Oswald indicated that that information had only served to worry the older man further. "You were a child. Why would you try to kill yourself?"</p><p>"To get my parents' attention." Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. "It didn't work, though. Nothing worked. I would act out just to get them to beat me, because at least if they were hitting me they knew I was alive. They'd leave me alone for days at a time to go out, party, get high. One time when they were gone, I trashed the place to see if they would notice the difference when they came back."</p><p>Edward's breath grew heavier and he felt Oswald's arms tighten protectively around him. "After that, they started duct-taping me up whenever they wanted to go out. They even taped my mouth closed so I couldn't even scream for help. I lost count of the times I nearly suffocated. So," he gave a self-depreciating little laugh, "that's why I use duct tape on my victims. It's Psychology 101. Some enigma I am."</p><p>"Please tell me," Oswald whispered, the rage in his voice making Edward's heart skip a beat, "that those two scumbags are still alive."</p><p>"Sorry," Edward laughed, guessing what Oswald meant to do. "Been there, killed that. But it was a very sweet thought, Ozzie, thank you."</p><p>He twisted around in Oswald's arms and kissed the older man's mouth, relishing the deep scar on Oswald's upper lip pressing against his own delicate, unmarred ones. Oswald took hold of Edward's chin and tilted his head the other way before sealing the younger man's mouth closed with a passionate kiss of his own. Then Edward took hold of Oswald's lapels and laid back on the couch, effectively pulling the much heavier man on top of him. Edward gasped as Oswald pinned his wrists by his head.</p><p>The older man's dark eyes gazed searchingly at him for a moment, waiting, in case Edward was uncomfortable or scared. The insistent little moan the younger man let out during this waiting period indicated the opposite was true, as did the way he tilted his face up to Oswald, eager for his mouth to be greedily devoured by his darling bird again and again and again...for as long as they both lived --</p><p>Oswald obliged him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who left comments and/or kudos on this story! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I debated on whether or not to have the Riddler remove his mask, especially since we have no idea what he'll look like under there. But since this story's in Edward's pov I don't think I can botch it too horribly. (I hope he at least has hair in the movie, lol)</p><p>Every comment and kudos make my day, my year, my life &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>